Transport of fluids through polymeric materials is an important factor in several biomedical applications. Controlling of transport mechanisms in polymeric materials is highly important in order to achieve significant improvement in such areas as that of ophthalmic prosthesis.
A concerning unresolved problem, especially with the hydrophobic ac intraocular lenses, is that lenses tend to present formations of reflective spots in their polymeric structure when implanted into a patient's eye. Water particles are able to enter into vacuoles of the polymeric matrix thereby changing the refractive index of the lens at those points. The actual cause of this phenomenon remains unresolved. The effects at the clinical level are discussed and varies from loss of visual acuity and glare to other visual disturbances, Substitution of the lens in some cases may be required.
Many prior attempts at improving intraocular lens materials are included altering the chemical structure and composition of the lens material to avoid the formation of reflective and refractive spots; however, the bulk properties of the lens materials are affected. Changing the chemical properties to reduce the number and dimension of vacuoles or increasing the water content to control the concentration gradient compromises the mechanical and optical properties and also changes the biocompatibility.
Thus, there is a need for an acrylic foldable intraocular lens that has a substantially reduced or eliminated tendency to form these regions in its structure by maintaining unvaried bulk properties.